The Exorcist of Fairy Tail
by zoeandtrinity
Summary: A normal day at Fairy Tail until Lucy senses something strange coming from town. Will this be a fateful encounter, or a series of unfortunate events? Will Natsu be getting jealous? Find out in this crossover between Fairy Tail and Blue Exorcist! With some Nalu moments and some not Nalu moments.
1. Chapter 1

**The Exorcist of Fairy Tail**

 **Let Me Know If You Guys Want Another Chapter.**

 **Lucy POV**

It started out as the usual day, Natsu and Grey got into a fight,

"Whatever ice princess! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"You flame head! ICE LANCE!"

Yep just the usual day at the Guild Hall, except for the strange aura coming from town. It seemed harmless so I didn't feel the need to tell anyone.

"Grey, Natsu, stop this meaningless fighting," the moment Erza said that some idiot decided to knock her strawberry cake to the floor.

"REQUIP!"

Everyone joined in on the fight as I walked over to the bar where Mira was dusting the countertops.

"The usual, Lucy?" She asked with a smile, I nodded and she handed me my usual vanilla strawberry milkshake.

"Oi, Mira, get me a beer!"

"One sec Lauxus I'll have it ready."

I had that same feeling, but the aura was different. Almost gut-wrenching. The aura still didn't seem too dangerous though. I would've asked Natsu about it but he was too busy fighting everyone in the guild over meaningless crap, so i decided follow it on my own.

I followed the aura to a little bookstore called Bookland Levy and I always seem to meet at.

As I walked into Bookland I saw a guy looking to be around my age leaning against a bookshelf with an impatient look on his face, along with an older looking guy, maybe around seventeen or eighteen looking through the spell section.

"Yukio cant we just leave and come back when are books are actually interesting?" Whined the guy leaning against the bookshelf.

"RIN! We are here on a job, go sit down and wreck an-y-thing." The annoyed looking Yukio snapped at the other one he called Rin.

They must be the strange aura that I felt. I guess I should ask if they know anything about it.

"What kind of spell are you looking for?" The store clerk asked before I could.

The one called Rin noticed that I was staring and decided to walk over, "What are you staring at Blondie?" He said almost loud enough to be considered a yell.

"W-what did you just call me? ONLY NATSU CAN CALL ME THAT!"

 **Natsu POV**

What? I could've sworn i just heard Lucy, isn't she here?

"Hey has anyone seen Lucy around?" I shouted across the still fighting Guild Hall.

Everyone stopped, looked around and had worry in their eyes until Mira piped up, "She muttered to herself about some strange 'aura' coming from town. She didn't think it was necessary to say anything considering it wasn't that powerful and walked out about ten minutes ago."

No one looked worried considering Mira paid attention to practically everything that happened in the Guild. I was the only one that was worried about my Lucy, so I started running in the direction of her scent. She always smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

Before I could get out the door I heard Grey and Erza running behind me, and grinned.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We were thinking the same thing about you Natsu," Grey said with that smug grin he always wore when he is teasing me about Lucy. He is the only one that knew how much i cared for her not even Erza knew.

Erza, completely oblivious to Grey's smug look and the blush i felt on my face started off,"Where are you g-" She was cut off by Juvia.

"DON'T LEAVE ME GREY-SAMA!"

I took this moment to escape the Guild and search for my Lucy.

At that very moment i heard her.

 **Lucy POV**

"ONLY NATSU CAN CALL ME THAT!" I screamed at him.

"Who the hell is this Natsu guy and you didn't answer my question. Why were you staring at my brother?" He spat in my face as he talked.

Yukio, now noticing his brother, calmly walked our way with an even more irritated look on his face then before.

"Rin, you need to calm down. I'm sure she has a reason for her constant glare." He said before whispering something in his ear.

"I was just going to ask you about a strange aura that I felt and noticed that it came from you two."

The two of them looked at each other worriedly and then back to me, "What did you just say?" They asked in unison.

"Umm did I say someth-" I was cut off by a pink-haired Fire DragonSlayer busting through the door with worry written all over his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. "NATSU!"

"Oh so that's Natsu, the only one that can call you Blondie huh. B-L-O-N-D-I-E," he had the same smug look that Grey sometimes had.

"Huh, but I thought you hated it when I called you Blondie. You sure are confusing Lu, now who the hell is this bastard?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Exorcist of Fairy Tail (ch.2)**

 **Natsu POV**

"You sure are confusing Lu. Now who the hell is this bastard?"

As I burst through the door Lucy stood with two guys looking flustered staring straight at me. Did I do something wrong? Does she not wanna see me? IS THIS HER BOYFRIEND!?

"Is this your boyfriend Lu?" It was hard to get that word out. Even just thinking it.

Lucy's face turned a brighter red than Erza's hair. Maybe it was true, maybe Mira was right about her having a boyfriend!

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU, ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Ok maybe I was wrong. I guess its not that way after all. The bright side is she does look pretty cute when shes angry. Disrupting my thoughts, one of the guys started talking.

"So this your boyfriend BLONDIE?"

I didn't think her face could get any redder but as he talked it definitely did and so did mine, but I wonder why hers got so red. Were not dating why does it matter if someone thinks we are, I dont mind.

"N-no he's not my boyfriend, YOU JERK!" Her face is more red with anger than embarrassment now.

"Well since youre not blondies boyfriend then who are you?" I felt the fire start in my fists as soon as Rin started talking.

"RIN DONT BE SO STUPID! Hes Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and this is Miss Lucy Hear- no Miss Lucy of Fairy Tail as well. Remember I whispered to you earlier!"

"You seem to know alot about us Yukio considering Ive never seen you around here before. Trust me I know everybody in Magnolia." I snarled at them. Lucy looked at me weird after that, like i was crazy.

 **Rin POV**

Man these guys are weird and how does Yukio know so much about them. Does he have a crush on her or something? But DAMN shes cute. **I** might have a crush on her! Wait, what am I thinking, I dont even know who these people are and that Natsu guy is obviously her boyfriend, even if she denies it.

"So your boyfriend here and you are in the same Guild?"

Her face gets red when I mention him as her boyfriend. Natsu just smiles like an idiot. I have a feeling that he is one.

"Ok, you guys need to stop making accusations!" Lucy yelled at me. Damn she cute when shes got that irritated look on her face. I can tell that Natsu doesnt like the look im giving her.

"Yukio was it? How do you know so much about Fairy Tail, and nobody here knows about the Heartfilias. So you better answer or flamebrain over here is gonna destroy the place." Lucy said with a smug look on her face while glancing at Natsu.

"Also, RIN you need to stop STARING AT MY ASS!" She yelled at me again.

After she said that, next thing I knew I was shoved into a bookshelf by Natsu Dragneel, the protective boyfriend.

"Ok, Ok I didnt mean to make you jelous man! Calm down, ill quit lookin' at your girlfriend!" I'm totally not gonna stop.

"S-shes not my g-girlfriend OK! Well maybe she is." He smirked

"NATSU!" This time it wasnt just a yell, it was a scream.

"WHAT! Arent you?" He practically begged her to date him with his tone.

"Well first you have to ask the person before assumption and seco- wait."

 **Lucy POV**

In the middle of my rant I felt a third aura. This one much stronger then these two idiots. Yukio maybe not so much an idiot as Rin but still an idiot. Anyway, the third aura, it was coming from the forest outside of town.

"We can finish this conversation later Natsu! Right now we have to get out of town."

I didnt let any of them object and when they asked where we were going I just blocked them out. Running at my full speed they caught up to me quickly.

"Dang you guys are fast! How?!" I asked gasping for air.

"Where are we going Lucy?" Yukio asked me after a full hour of silence.

"I felt another aura out here. Stronger than both your's and Rin's combined, it's close now." I answered walking into the dense forest ahead.

"Lucy wait, you shouldnt go alone, we'll go with you!" Natsu called after me.

Right at that moment, i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell, but i didnt fall to the ground, Natsu caught me.

"ASTAROTH!" Yukio yelled before I fell into Natsu's arms.

Rin came running towards me after a sharp needle pierced my side. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yukio battling a pretty much one sided battle against someone Yukio called Astaroth.

"LUCY I CAN HEAL YOU OK!" Rin shouted as he was running towards me.

"Ha," I chuckled. He called me Lucy.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS ISNT THE TIME TO BE LAUGHING! LUCY!" Natsu yelled and squeezed me tighter as i passed out.

I woke up a few moments later to blue flames, I knew they werent Natsu's because he has the Golden Flame.

"Lucy, Rin is healing you with his Blue Flames." Natsu reassured me with a serious face you rarely see on him. I slowly looked up to see Yukio sitting beside me holding my hand.

"Yukio?" I say quietly.

I felt a surge of power as Rin finished healing me with the Blue Flames.

 **Natsu POV**

Why the hell is Yukio holding her hand, she doesnt seem to mind though.

"Luce are you ok?" I said softly grabbing the hand Yukio was holding. He gave me the death glare.

Lucy flashed me her signature smile. At least she still had her nice smell of vanilla and strawberries. She stood up and looked just fine, except for the hole and bloodstain on her white shirt. The tips of her hair were clumping together from the blood.

"Hey guys!" Lucy smiled at us with her heartmelting smile and i couldnt help but blush. I know Rin is going to tease me about it but its totally worth it to see her smile.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Let's go back back to my place and have lunch! Sounds fun, right?" She said smiling happily.

"Why not guys? Let's go." Rin said to happy for my comfort, Lucy didnt seem to remember anything that just happened.

As we started walking towards her apartment, she had a new scent mixed with her usual one. It didnt feel right to me, she was all to happy to get back home.

On the way there was no mention of the aura. Not even from Lucy. I wonder if she forgot or just didnt want to mention it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **We Will Try To Update Every Wednesday Or Thursday**

 **Feedback Is Appreciated :)**

 **Yukio POV**

How am I going to explain how I know everything? Its not that easy to fit "Hi im an Ex Fairy Tail mage!" in a conversation you know.

"Hey Yukio are you Ok?" Lucy asked me the question that I shouldve asked her.

"Yeah just deep in thought I guess. How are you doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" She said that way too happily after what had just happened to her not long ago.

"Dont worry Lucy Im sure Yukio is just being stupid." Natsu said trying not to focus on where her wound had just been.

"Im not being stupid. I really want to know how youre doing Lucy." Natsu gave me a death glare after i said that but i wasnt paying attention to him.

Still thinking about how to explain everything, Lucy decided to talk to everyone, "Hey everyone why not walk on this ledge with me! If you fall I'll catch you, no worries!" Still too happy for comfort but i decided to walk with her none the less.

As we were walking on the ledge with her house in sight, Rin slipped and fell off. I waited for a splash but none came. I looked up confused and saw Lucy holding him by the shirt above the water.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rin yelled after realising he didnt hit the water. I turned to look at Natsu and he was just as confused as me and Rin.

"What just happened? Lucy?" Natsu asked even more confused. She just turned around smiling and pulled Rin onto the ledge again.

"I told you Id catch you didnt I?" What is with her? She's not acting normal. I've known her a very long time and she's definitely not herself. I should probably say something but before I could we were walking into her house and she was making sandwiches.

"Hey Yukio," She yelled from the kitchen, "Dont I know you from somewhere?"

 **Lucy POV**

"Hey Yukio, dont I know you from somewhere?"

I cant shake this weird feeling i have in my gut. I cant worry these three with it though, I just try to act cool and collected but i can tell theyre worried.

"Dont worry guys im fine!" I said with the biggest smile I could manage but I think that made them even more worried.

Yukio walked into the kitchen with me, "Yes Lucy we know each other. Remember at your Estate?" I thought really hard, and then it clicked.

"Oh yeah! You and your father used to always come over! We would play all the time." I said before hugging him. Natsu and Rin both looked into the kitchen and Natsu got up and ran toward Yukio. I pulled him out of the way before Natsu could hit him.

"What the hell man!" Natsu screamed at Yukio.

"Natsu! Me and Yukio are old friends, dont get so worked up about it." I screamed back at him. Theyre all looking confused, I wonder why?

"Yukio how the hell did you dodge me?! Not a lot of people can do that!"

"I didnt do anything I couldnt even feel your presence for a moment." Yukio said surprisingly cool.

"I pulled him out of the way. Because youre BEING AN IDIOT!" Yukio lost all his cool after i said that, and Rin came running into the kitchen and to his brother.

"You ok Yukio? What did that idiot Natsu do?!" Rin practicaly yelled in Yukio's face. UGH if they continue this yelling im going to get a noise complaint from Mrs. Landlady!

"GUYS! STOP YELLING!" I screamed at them and broke my glass flower vase on the table. I got a lot of weird looks from the guys after that.

"Get out!" After they left I went to the bathroom and took a warm bath.

"What did I do?" I mutter to myself.

 **Natsu POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUCY! SHE WAS JUST FINE THIS MORNING!" I couldnt control my anger. What happened to Lucy? She really was just fine this morning, and I couldnt even help her when she was injured. Wait. Rin's Blue Flames... No it cant be that.

"RIN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER WITH YOUR PUKE FLAMES!" I screamed at Rin. He looked surprised by my sudden outburst at him.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HER!" We started to fight like me and Grey do at the Guild.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS! Rin just healed her with his Blue Flames, and I have a feeling that Astaroth, that demon I excorsized, came after her on purpose afraid of what she could become. Im almost certain that our father, Satan, sent him after Lucy." How could he be so calm, and wait.

"YOURE FATHER IS SATAN!? WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at them again.

"And yours is a dragon so I wouldnt be saying anything" Yukio said with the same calmness as before. How can he be so calm in this situation!? What Lucy might become? What did he mean by that?

 **Mystery POV**

"I failed Master. I'm sorry." I prayed to Satan.

Not expecting a personal visit from the Blue Flames of Satan I jumped back at the sight.

"You failed me Son." The Blue Flames spoke firmly.

"Lucy Tsuji got away with the Okumora brothers." I said with fear in my words.

"Ah. My sons seem to be getting in the way of our plans. Even Rin?" The Flames questioned,

"Yes Master even Rin Okumora. But Master, I dont understand why were trying so hard to get a mortal girl?" I questioned nervously,

"BAKA!" The Flames erupted as Master spoke agrivated, "Why are you so stupid my Son! I raised you better than to question my methods, but very well. I want Lucy Tsuji because she is not full mortal. And soon she wont be at all mortal, I want her because of what she is capable of. I couldnt kill her, but her parents were easy. Her father once ruled beside me but defied me by falling in love and marrying an Excorcist. Their child was Lucy Tsuji. Do you see now, why I must have her for myself?" Master explained and I nodded, understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry For Not Uploading!**

 **To Make It Up To You Guys, This Chapter Is Extra Long!**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoy!**

 **We Love You Guys. Please Review!**

 **Grey POV**

I havent seen that idiot in a long time. I wonder if he found Lucy yet, I'm acually starting starting to worry about her now. I was going to tease him about his crush on her yesterday before Erza interupted me, man is she dense on love. I wonder is she knows what love is?

"Grey! Youre freezsing my cup!" Mira yelled at me from the bar. I looked down and noticed the cup was about to shatter in my hand, I guess thinking isn't good for my magic.

"Sorry Mira, didn't realize, just lost in thought." Oh shit no, now shes gonna want to know what I'm thinking about. She perked up from the bar and started my way.

"Oh! Whatcha thinkin' about Grey? You thinking about Juvia?" Mira teased, being the only person that knows about me and Juvia. I just have to keep it from from flamebrain but then again he's more dense than Erza. I smirked at Mira before answering.

"Yeah, just about Juvia." She nodded and walked back to the bar. I started to drink from the defrosting cup when none other then Juvia walked up with a flier.

"Grey-Sama! I found us the perfect job for Juvia and Grey to do together!" Sighing I took the flier and started to read.

Hmm over in Skypiea, and says that it's over seas and they've already booked us a ship The Straw Hat Pirates. The reward is 7,000,000 jewel!

"Hell yeah Juv we'll take this job! 7,000,000 jewel! Better be worth it." I looked over to where she was and just a passed out Juvia took her place. I ended up dragging her out of the guild but not without a smirk from Mira.

"Hey Ice princess! What'd ya do to Juvia!" I heard halfway to the port. Natsu?

"Oi flamebrain! Where did ya come from?" I felt my stomach drop when I turned around and didnt see Lucy with him. Wait, who is that with him, I've never seen them before.

 **Yukio POV**

I sweatdropped when Natsu and this Grey person imediatley got into a fight, not an argument, a full blown fist fight.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? AND WHERES LUCY!?" Grey started to yell, puching Natsu in the chin.

"SHES AT HOME! AND WE WERE FOLLOWING A LEAD THAT LUC HAD!" Natsu screamed kicking Grey in his balls. Grey then falling to the floor gripping his crotch.

I cringe. Groaning came from behind Grey, he turned to see what it was.

"SHIT! Sorry Juv forgot you were here." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"HOW COULD GREY-SAMA FORGET JUVIA!" She looked near tears. He walked over to console her but ended up in a pool of water. How could she just melt in his hands? DEMON! I take out my guns and get ready exorcism, but Rin grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Shes not a demon dude, only a water mage. I've looked this stuff up." Rin looked confident but I knew otherwise.

"Oh, I see just to impress Lucy right?" I smirked at my brother, suddenly a heat wave hit the entire harbor. Oh no! Natsu's mad.

"YOU SAW LUCY!? IS SHE OK!? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Grey said rivaling Natsu's heat.

"Yes we saw her, she was with us all day yesterday. We left her to rest at her appartment." I said hoping that he couldn't see the fear in my eyes. I know I fight demons and everything but these guys are unreal!

" Few. Just glad to see that ashface over here didn't get her into any trouble." I thought about him about him about Astaroth but he doesnt seem like he could handle it, seeing how he reacted to us only seeing her.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I was scared to turn around and see another psycho like these two, but to my avail it was only Lucy. I would've been happy to see her but that aura she was giving off scared the shit out of me.

"GREY FULLBUSTER! Why didn't you come say goodbye or even try to use Warren's telepathy!" Yep, she looked pissed.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia ran up to Lucy, hugged her, then glared playfully at her.

"You too Juvia!" Lucy yelled but not as mad, I guess theyre good friends." I wanted to see you guys off before you left. I heard it was going to be over seas and I won't get to see you for a while so you can't just leave without telling your love rival bye. Now can you?" They were both laughing before the captain came out for final call.

 **Captain POV**

"All aboard the Straw Hat Pirate's ship. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, your captain! Lets go!

Man these guys were all tense, and why is so hot all of a sudden? Pink hair! WOW, THATS SO COOL! I wonder if they have any food.

"Hey Sanji, make us some of that delicous food! Oh, and we have guests so make a lot of it!" I yelled stretching my head into the kitchen.

 **Natsu POV**

Did the captain just stretch his neck all the way through his ship? WHAT THE HELL!? I WISH I COULD DO THAT! Why is Lucy here? I thought she was on bedrest, didn't Yukio say she needed rest or something? She doesn't seem like herself, the way she walked over here was not her happy, cheery self, and she has an even weirder smell than before. Not one I like either! Rin better not have done something to her, I'LL KICK HIS ASS! She's my Lucy and i'll protect her with my life! Whoa that smells really good what is that!?

That chef guy brought out a whole cart full of yummy looking food. I might have been drooling over all of it, because Lucy started to drag me away from it.

"What? Leaving already? I thought you were boarding our ship? I made food for you!" The stretchy captain yelled, then looked at the chef, "I mean... He made food for you!"

"We're the ones that are boarding the ship, not that idiot you idiot." Grey shouted at the stretchy captain, I could barely hear them anymore as Lucy dragged me toward the guild hall. Wait... we just passed the guild hall?

"H-Hey Luce? Where are we going?" I'm starting to get worried now, where are we going?

"Natsu?" She looked at me confused. "We're going to the guild hall, where else would we be going. Honeslty Natsu, sometimes you really worry me." I could say the same thing about her, but I won't. I don't know what in the world shes capable of when she gets mad.

"Umm Luce? We passed the guild hall a while back." Her look of confusion wouldve made me laugh if I wasn't just as confused.

"Then where were we going?"

"I don't know but were in the forest now. You're really starting to worry me Luce!" She hasn't stopped walking yet, and I'm starting to get a weird feeling in my butt. And the feeling that I'm being watched.

 **Astaroth POV**

"Ok Master, they are getting close now. What would you like me to do?" I honestly don't understand why we're still trying to get this Lucy character. I mean, she was easy enough to control, shouldnt she be just as easy to kill? And didn't Master say that her parents were killed easily and she couldn't be killed? Ugh. Why is Master so obsessed with this girl? Just because Rin and Yukio are involved I can't just take her now. They always get in the way!

"Just watch for now Astaroth, she will be vulnerable very soon. Then she will be easy to take." Master said playfully.

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh I just want to take her and eat her! Damn Master and his Blue Flames!

 **Lucy POV**

Jeez Natsu was over reacting. I just spaced out a little, no need to get all worked up. I'm just glad he hasn't told anyone in the guild... yet. I don't know what came over me; it was like I didn't have control over my mind. One moment I was headed to the guild hall then I hear Natsu asking me where we we're going. Now that were back at the guild, i need a milkshake, and a good mission to get my mind off of everything.

"Hey Blondie." Ugh I told him only Natsu can call me that."I was wondering if I could go on a job with you and your team?" Awe he looked so hopefull and full of excitement I just couldn't say no.

"Will Yukio be coming along with us?" The expression on his face gave me a yes. Just then Natsu ran up with Happy.

"Hey Lushy. Do you wanna come on a mission with us?" Happy handed me a flier. Come to think of it I haven't seen him around lately.

"Where have you been these past couple days Happy?" I'm pretty sure he was on a mission with Wendy and Charle. Haha my turn to tease that cat on his crush.

Looks like the job is in Clover Town, it's not too many jewel but its enough to pay my rent and split between the team.

"Hey Natsu, when is the team leaving?" He turned to look at me and then said,

"It's just you and me Luce." I smiled.

"Oh and don't forget Rin and Yukio!" I gave him my signature smile but he looked a little disapointed.

 **Let Us Know Who You Want Us To Add To This Fanfiction! Can Be From Any Anime, Just Give Name And Name Of Anime!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Yes, Kuro Is Going To Be In Later Chapters,**

 **Thank You For Your Comments.**

 **Yukio POV**

I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them that I'm an Ex-Mage. Packing for a mission seems to help my thought process, but still no ideas.

Rin is so excited about going on this job with Lucy and her team, I can't believe she said yes to that idiot. Wow, I'm packed already? That was quick, considering I had to pack all the ammo for my guns, a whole load of Holy Water grenades, and a couple pairs of glasses, I know Rin's probably going to break a pair.

"You ready Yukio?" Rin called from the hotel bathroom. We ended up staying at the Hills Hotel, since Lucy wouldn't let us stay at her apartment. Not that I'd blame her though, the way Rin and Natsu fight would piss anyone off, and she already has Natsu breaking in so it's best if we stayed the night here.

"Yeah, lets get to Lucy's apartment, we're already late." I couldn't help but feel worried about this job. It just didn't feel right to me going to Clover Town after the Lullaby incident. Plus, some of the guild leaders know who I am and would probably spill my secret infront of Lucy and Natsu. I'm not worried about Rin knowing, he'd just be excited to know I had magic.

 _Flashback_

"But Dad, why are we going to this weird place?" A little me asked my Father.

"Son, we have to go to this place to help you control this power of yours. Now remember youre not a demon, youre a mage." Father Fujimoto firmly told me.

"Bu-" I was interupted by a squeal. Sounded like a little girl. I turned to see who had interupted my soon-to-be argument and saw a blonde bouncing ball of energy, followed by a tired looking man who I guess was her Father.

"Fujimoto, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The man asked my father.

"Yes Jude, it has. How is Layla, and I'm guessing this little ball of energy is Lucy?" My father chuckled, but the man gave a sad look when he mentioned the name Layla.

"Mommy's not here anymore." Lucy started off, "She went away to Heaven." She looked near tears, but her father picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Come now Fujimoto, we can discuss this inside and Yukio, Lucy here can show you her magic. OK?" I nodded in agreement and the once sad Lucy dragged me over to a large clearing that looked big enough to hold four hundred elephants. It looked pretty old and beaten up too, she took out a golden key from her pocket and held it out to me,

"This is Aquarius! She guards me when I'm in trouble, wanna see her?" She walked over to one of the craters that had a puddle in it.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!" A golden flash of light appeared revealing a mermaid floating right behind Lucy.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SUMMON ME FROM PUDDLES!" Aquarius yelled at Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted him to see you." She pointed over to me, and Aquarius gave a softer face to Lucy,

"Alright child." She wasn't as mean as before but was still firm with her. We spent the rest of the time practicing, she could summon both Aquarius and a goat man named Capricorn. Apparently I have Heavenly Body Magic and it's a lot like Lucy's Celstial Magic.

"Alright Yukio, Lucy! Time to come back!" Father called to us and we ran back to them.

I ran up to my father and tried to hold his hand but instead I shocked him with my magic. He fell to the ground and was rushed into the giant mansion that I just noticed.

"I AM A DEMON!" I screamed in horror.

"No Yuki, youre not a demon! Youre my friend!" Lucy yelled back at me.

"YES I AM I JUST KILLED MY DADDY!"

"No." Her father said sternly, "He is just unconscious."

"I don't want this magic anymore! TAKE IT AWAY!"

"OK. If that is what you wish. Lucy will take you to a place that can do that for you." He started to walk us in the direction of where me and my father were going.

"Hey Lucy, where are we going?" I don't know if this was the other place father was going to take me after our visit.

"Fairy Tail." Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she talked, " You wanted your magic gone right?" I nodded in agreement as we walked through the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Master Makarov!" Lucy shouted and walked up to the second floor, leaving me downstairs with two arguing boys. One with pink hair and the other naked. The pink haired one saw me, yelled FIGHT ME NERD, and I ran after Lucy. I burst through the master's office and saw a surprised Lucy.

"Like I said Gramps, Yuki doesnt want his magic anymore, he wants it gone." She looked sadder as she finished.

"Is this true child?" Nodding, a golden flash appeared like when Lucy summoned one of the her spirits.

"It is done." With that we left. When we got back to the mansion father was all right and we walked home.

 _End of Flashback_

Me and Rin were almost too Lucy's by the time I noticed we were even walking,

"We're here Yukio, earth to Yukio?" Rin poked me and snapped me out of my thoughts, by the time I realised we were here Lucy was running toward us.

"Yuki!" She hugged me, crying silent tears. "Yuki I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you do that! GOMEN NESAI!" She was so sad, now I wish father kept her memories blocked. Rin looked so confused because I was crying too.

"You guys good? You need a minute?" Rin asked nervously, just as Natsu came running out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YUKIO!? SHE WAS CRYING WHEN SHE WOKE UP THIS MORNING!" Natsu screamed at me,

"You were with her with this morning!?" Rin yelled at him before I could.

"Of course Puke Flame she's my partner!" He was fuming, an Aye Sir came from behind him.

 **Natsu POV**

They look like sleeping together isn't what partners do, I mean, it's not weird or anything!

"You idiot!" Rin and Yukio yelled at me.

"Yukio, what did you do to Lucy!? She was crying this morning, going on about something how she should've stopped you and crap!" Now I'm getting really irritated with these guys!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Oh shit, Luce is mad. "Yukio didn't do anything, it was just one of the memories that I asked Father Fujimoto to block for me!" What the hell is she going on about, blocking her memories and Yukio being in them? I'm so confused.

"Ugh, do I have to explain?" Nodding, she continued, "Yukio came over with his father to see if we could show him how to control his magic and then he got freaked out and wanted them stripped. Gramps stripped him of his powers at my request. I was in Fairy Tail when I was younger,you guys havent changed, but when Father Fujimoto blocked my memories he also took away my guildmark." What the hell did she just say, she was in Fairy Tail before?

"You were in Fairy Tail? How come no one remembers you being there?" I'm even more confused now.

"Mest's memory magic. Makarov asked him to wipe everyone in Fairy Tail's memory." I had so many questions to ask but I didn't know how to ask her. We went in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Happy decided to break the silence.

"Shouldn't we be going on the train now?" I paled at the word train, but luckily I have Luce.

 **Lucy POV**

That Natsu can be an idiot sometimes, but you gotta love him, I know I do.

"All aboard train to Clover Town! Leaving in five!" Yelled the train conductor from the front. We boarded one of the very last of the train cars, I would like to say I'll be enjoying this ride but with Natsu's motion sickness, I wont. At least him and Rin won't be fighting.

Entering the train car we couldn't find an empty room so the four of us, and Happy, joined with a couple, I felt really bad for intruding. The guy had bright blonde hair almost as bright as mine with a purple suit as the girl wore a loose yellow sundress that went well with her dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we cant find any other open room." Trying not to offend the young couple.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and this is my boyfriend Senpa- I mean Tamaki Sou. We don't mind the company." Haruhi introduced.

"Of course, not from a lovely lady like you," Tamaki flirted, but not without a glare from Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi, Tamaki, my name is Yukio, this is my brother Rin, childhood friend Lucy, and the idiot over there with the blue cat is Natsu. And Happy." Yukio introduced us all, not to my surprise. The train started off right after we sat down and Natsu immediately fell into my lap.

"Is he OK?" Haruhi asked me after seeing him pass out,

"Yes he's OK, he just has motion sickness." I reasured her.

"I read that there are pills for that." I perked up after hearing that she reads.

"You like to read? What books have you read?" We conversed the whole way up to Clover Town where we had to say our goodbyes to Haruhi, and the flirt, Tamaki.

We headed over to the Town Hall to get information on the job. Natsu was still incapacitated so Happy flew him whille me, Rin, and Yukio walked. Town Hall was just a little smaller than our guild hall, except there were windows and the walls were made of blue tinted marble. We walked to the large birchwood doors only to be greeted by the mayor. A short bald headed man awaited for our arival and briefed us on the situation.

"A wind mage named Erigor has terrorized the downtown area and has been working his way up to the rich part of town for the past couple of weeks, at first we thought it was nothing, turns out we were wrong. I am grateful that Fairy Tail was able to get here so quickly! Remember Erigor is a strong mage and has no limits to what he will do."

"Lets go fight this bastard Erigor!" Well Natsu finally woke up.

 **If You Guys Have Any Ships We're Open For Suggestions!**

 **Nothing Like Yugioh, Or Digimon Will Be Added.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry For Uploading Late, We Are In School**

 **And It Is Hard To Upload Every Wednsday,**

 **But We Are Trying, So Be Patient Please.**

 **Rin POV**

Damn, that Natsu is annoying, first he lays on Blondie, then he has his cat fly him here, and now he wants to just fight this Erigor dude! What is his deal? Lost in my thoughts they started to walk without me! Damnit! They always do this! Downtown sure is a dump with all this debris and trash everywhere. Why would this Erigor dude want to take over this part of the city?

"Hey Lushy, why are we down here?" The blue cat asked nervously.

"Happy you know why, we are here to defeat Erigor, remember? Silly cat." Blondie is so patient with everyone, I wouldn't be able to stand these guys for as long as she has! A rumbling came from one of the half destroyed buildings.

"Hahahahahahaha. You think you can defeat me, The Great Erigor, one of Zeref's demons?!That makes me laugh!" Erigor arose from the rumbling building.

"Let me at him!" Natsu ran after him but Lucy grabbed his scarf and pulled him back. She started yelling at him about how Zeref is strong and one of his demons could easily kill him. While they were fighting, I took the opportunity to book it towards Erigor with the Kurikara katana in hand, but before i could get to him, a giant black cat, Kuro to be exact, came out of nowhere.

 _"Rin!"_ Kuro mentally screamed at me. Lucy gave me a weird look and then stared at Kuro like she had seen a ghost.

"Di-" She stopped mid word and looked at me again.

 _"Rin! Im here!"_ Lucy didn't look as shocked as before, but still, shocked.

"Rin, is he a Celestial Spirit?" What the hell was she talking about? WHAT THE HELL'S A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?

"U-uh no, Kuro is not a spirit. He's my familiar! Kuro is way better than that flying cat thing

over there!" I exclaimed feeling proud about Kuro.

"But I just heard him talk." Lucy looked at me with that confusedd expression she had sometimes when talking to Natsu. Yukio, being the only one fighting Erigor, looked over when he heard Lucy's comment.

"Are you ok Luce? That big cat doesn't look like an Exceed to me, so how can he talk?" Did Natsu just say something smart? Oh, so that's what that blue cat is, an Exceed.

"GUYS COULD YOU HELP ME OUT A LITTLE!?" Yukio yelled, still fighting Erigor. A golden flash appeared beside me and Kuro, getting into a defensive position we prepared to fight... another Lucy? HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?

"Gemini! Loki! Hey! I didnt call you Loke..." Lucy looked disapointed.

"Oh, but Princess? Are you not happy to see me?" She looked annoyed with the orange haired guy standing in front of her.

"Of course I'm happy to see you but, I CALLED GEMINI! Close Gate of Leo the Lion! Gemini, call Sagitarious and I'll call Capricorn." With both Lucys nodding in agreement two more golden flashes appeared. A goat looking man and a guy in a horse costume appeared and headed straight for Erigor. I decided to join in on the fun and beat that demon to a pulp.

After countless attacks we finally beat Erigor, he didn't go down easy, even Natsu is tired from this fight! We told the mayor everything that happened, not without Natsu complaining he was hungry, and got the reward. 2,000,000 jewels were split evenly with the four of us.

"Good job guys!" Lucy smiled a heartmelting smile that I don't think I can resist anymore. I think now that i've seen blondie fight along side her Spirits, I've offically fallen for her now, like DAMN! Seeing coalhead laying on her lap on the way back to Magnolia, I decided that I'd had enough and I was gonna tell her I loved her, or at least that I have feelings for her.

With Natsu wobbling off the train and towards the guild, I thought this would be the perfect time!

"Hey Blondie, can I talk to you?" She turned around and smiled at me her signature smile, AAHH I could just melt!

"Sure Rin, whats up?" My stomach just turned into a giant knot.

"I-I-I think-" Damn! Why can't I get it out! I'm such a loser! Acting on impulse, so Yukio likes to call it, I leaned in quickly and kissed her. My face turned BRIGHT ASS RED and so did Lucy's. Did she like it? I hope so! I did, that's for sure! She pushed me back and ran off the train towards Natsu. Shit... She hates me now doesn't she..?

 **Narrator**

Not known to either Rin nor Lucy, Yukio was watching the whole thing happen.

With Happy flying Natsu back to the guild, he noticed Rin looking like a tomato, not only that but he had a threatening aura surrounding him. Natsu couldn't help but smirk.

 **Lucy POV**

Why would Rin do that? I was so embaressed, that I ran. I didn't care where, I just ran, I couldn't face Rin, or Natsu for that matter. Before I knew it I was in a clearing in the forest. Again? Why do I always end up in the forest when I'm emotional. Why in the world would Rin KISS ME!? He knows I don't like him like that!

I felt a surge of pain run through my body! I felt magic energy flowing all around me, like when Capricorn would have me meditate, but this time out of control. I heard a maniacle laugh come from behind the trees.

"Now I understand what Master meant by vulnerable." His cackling laugh sent shivers down my spine, making me forget my pain for a moment. I have to think fast or Mavis knows what will happen. I couldn't move my arms which meant no going for my keys. A voice in the back of my head kept telling me to just give up and give in. I tried to summon at least Loke without my keys, with all this excess magic coming from me I at least had to try. But to my surprise, Loke, Aries, Aquarius, and Scorpio apeared.

He jumped back a few feet after seeing them appear. His eyes had a hint of fear for a moment, but it disapeared when he noticed how much power was being drained from me. He started walking back to me and as a scream escaped my mouth, all of my spirits were standing with me, like when I was saving Loke except all my spirits were here not just the Zodiacs.

"Hey Lucy, you called?" Loke looked calm, as usual.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked, with her neutral tone. I shot a glance to the demon and they immediatly turned and ran toward him. He dodged their attacks effortlessly, unlike when he faught Yukio, and wasn't even trying to attack them. The expression his face wore was calm but his eyes were flashing with anger and fear.

"Is this the best you've got? I honestly thought since you and Yukio were pretty close your fighting skills would be better." He seemed to be taunting me to fight him myself. But didn't he paralize my arms? I tried to move, and to my surprise, I stood up!

"Y-You can stand!?" He took his focus off of the spirits attacking him for one second, and they tackled him. I wobbled over to see if they had beaten him while in that pile.

"Now I see why Master wants you so badly." He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine again. A flash of light, blinding for a moment, came from under the pile of spirits, sending them all flying either across the clearing or into trees. The demon stood tall where the flash just came.

"Ah, so you are standing? I guess that I will be fighting you from here on, now won't I?" His smug look irrated me, all the fear I once had turned into anger as I watched my friends being flown. With the air whipping around me, and the magical enegry that was just being drained with all of my spirits summoned.

 **Yukio POV**

I finally caught up with Lucy, but I walked right into a battle.

"Astaroth! Back off of Lucy!" Damn, I don't think anyone heard me! Astaroth just gave me a quick smug glance before turning back to Lucy, who had no idea I was here. I started booking it toward Astaroth, but something stopped me, bouncing me backwards. Was that Lucy?

For the first time, I noticed she was surrounded by magical energy. All the air was bending to her will, the earth was shaking from the pressure, and all of her spirits, including the silver keys, were all around her, she didn't even look drained! I didn't think she could, but she actually looked scary, with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Well did I make Miss Princess mad?" Astaroth taunted her.

"You hurt my friends, you hurt Yukio," Lucy looked more pissed than I've ever seen her before, "I will KILL you!" Oh shit, Astaroth pissed her off, that is NOT a good idea.

Gemini Lucy started to walk over to Lucy. Gemini Lucy disapeared in a brighter flash than I've ever seen and a new mark appeared on Lucy's arm. She started shouting a spell that I've never heard before, something about eighty-eight heavenly bodies. The sky darkened and a bright glow apeared around Lucy, as she was shouting, golden orbs started to fall down from the sky. They were increasing speed as they continued to fall, they all had a destination, Astaroth. With a large, bright explosion, he was gone. That looked so easy!

"Lucy that amazing!" I yelled, not daring to get knocked back again from her magical energy. After the words left my mouth, she fell, but her lion spirit caught her. They started to disapear, I'm guessing they're going into the celestial realm, so I grabbed onto him and went with them.

 **Narrator POV**

Within a golen flash they appeard in a hospital room, it looked normal enough, except for the fact that the room was a celestial golden color and all her spirits were standing around the bed she was lying in, including the Spirit King.

Her team was also standing with her, including Rin who was sitting in the bed, holding her hand, making Natsu jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sorry For Being So Late,**

 **To Make It Up To You Guys,**

 **The Next Chapter We Upload Is Going To Be**

 **Super Long!**

 **Natsu POV**

Damnit Rin! Look what he got Lucy into. First he wants to see her, alone in fact, and then she ends up like this. AND HE'S HOLDING HER HAND, THATS MY JOB DAMNIT! Loke said something went down in the forest and Magnolia's hospital wouldn't be able to help her.

"RIN, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I couldn't keep my anger contained anymore.

"What the **HELL** did I do?" HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM!? CAN HE NOT SEE LUCY RIGHT NOW?!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!"

"I didn't do anything, ok?" HOW IN THE HELL IS HE SO CALM?! AND NOW HE'S COVERING HER IN HIS NASTY BLUE FLAMES!

"Relax, I'm ust healing her.

My flames will heal the wounds kinda like your healers do."

I hate his calmness... I hate **him**.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rin's right. Those Blue Flames of his can heal extrordinarily fast, as long as he wants them to. So sit down and control _your_ flames!" Yukio's such an ass sometimes. For the first time, I looked down, and my feet were on fire. Damn.

"Yeah... STOP IT RIN!" I looked over at Rin and he was holding Lucy's hand again.

"Rin...?" LUCY'S AWAKE!

"Hey Luce!" She seemed alright, no scratches, the only thing that told you she had just been in a battle was that she was covered in blood.

"Ok, let's let Princess rest." Virgo practically pushed us outa the room.

"Oi. Why is Puke Flames still in there and Yukio too!?" Virgo just glared daggers through me.

I turned to go back into the room but these Celestial assholes don't mess around with their security.

"Hey, wheres everyone going? Aren't we gonna save Lucy!?"

"Natsu, Lucys not in any danger. Didn't you hear that guy with glasses, she'll be fine." Gray coldy said with his back turned.

"But Gr-"

"Princess assures that she is ok, and that you all, and I quote, can stop your damn worrying. She says to go home and sleep it off."

"Virgo, you can't be serious?"

"Erza, those were her exact words."

And with that we were all back in Magnolia. Damn, since those two came to town I haven't spent any time with Lucy.

 **Yukio POV**

Thank God Natsus gone, I was getting tired of hearing him whine, 'Lucy Lucy Lucy!'

"Yukio. She wants you." I haven't seen Rin this happy in a long while,

"Ok, hello Lucy. How are you feeling?"

"Hey Yuki. Can you help me up?" Is she sure about that? I dont want to cause her anymore injuries.

"Um, sure." I reached out my hand and she took it, and I slowly raised her out of the bed, but she tripped on her own feet, and before I knew it, I was on the floor with Lucy on top of me. WAIT WHAT THE HELL?! WERE KISSING! Well shit... I could feel my face heat up and Lucy's did too. Lucy's eyes weren't the only ones on me, Rin was glaring daggers at me. If they were solidified I'd probably be dead. Oh damn, were still kissing. With her pushing off me and Rin's glare, the air couldn't be any heavier.

"S-s-sorry." Lucy's face was still as bright red as ever.

"N-no it was my fault, I'm so-" Before I could finish, my brother was grabbing me by the shirt and pushing me against a wall, with the same glare on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!?"

"It was an accident Rin, no need to get so worked up."

"No, it was my fault. I should've stayed in bed til I could stand on my own."

Jeez, with the blame going around, the atmosphere was just getting worse. I really wish one of her spirits would come and lighten up the mood in here. As if on que, her lion spirit came in a golden flash.

"Ah, I see my Princess has healed, thanks to Rin I presume?"

He's so formal, is he always like this? Well I hope they didn't see anything.

"Loke, why are we here instead of an actual hospital?" Lucy, back to her curious self.

"Well Princess, you wouldn't have survived with your injuries unless we took you here. Virgo bandaged your wounds, Lyra sang while you were sleeping, and Rin never left your side. The Spirit King came and visited you too, but he couldn't stay long, he had to take care of something in Gehenna." What? He knows about Gehenna, I didn't think any of the spirits would know about that.

"You know about Gehenna?" Rin asked the question I was wondering.

"Me? No, not personaly, but the Spirit King has been going there a lot lately since you two came to town, something about the gate to it re-opening soon."

 **Spirit King POV**

Those two have caused trouble over all the realms, and dragging my old friend into it is very aggrivating, but that is the least of my worries, I cannot let the Gate of Gehenna open, let alone the key get out. Even though there are only three Celestial mages in existence, there's still the chance that they might open the gate, and we don't want another incident like that of the Blue Night. Satan has certainly caused more trouble recently, much more than usual.

"Ah, King of the Spirit Realm, what has summoned you here, all the way to Gehenna?"

"Satan, you should know more than anyone why I'm here. Your two sons have caused quite a lot of trouble for my old friend, and I wish for you to keep them under control."

"By those two are you refering to Rin and Yukio?"

"You know very well that I am."

"I have no control over those two, they wish to kill me. I thought Mephisto had taken control over the situation. Now, as for your 'old friend' she is of importance to me, and I can't just let go of such importance. Surely you can understand."

"Satan."

"Are we beginning to get angry? Because, I can get angry."

"You are to leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with any of this."

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with this. Her father, her mother, and her beloved childhood friend are all connected with me; therefore, she is the center of my plan. If you thought my illegitament sons were important, just think of how valuable she is."

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes, that is exaclty what I mean, I'm glad that you've finally figured it out."

"But that's not possible!"

"Oh but it is, seeing how her father was a demon, but not her mother."

"That can't be, she is a mage!"

"And you think she can't be a demon as well? What a fool you've become."

"Your the fool! She can't come to Gehenna, not as long as she doesn't have her demonic powers!"

"Rin has been taking care of that for me. Have you noticed, every time he heals her, her eyes get just a tad more blue than before, not to mention her power has increased extrordinarilly."

I have to get to her before that idiot heals her anymore! I can't let Satan have the last laugh here and get his way. Was Gehenna this large and winding before? I don't remember having to go through a MAZE to get here!

"HAHA! I can't have you interfering now can I? As long as your here why don't you and I watch my plan unfold together."

Before I could object and demand he let me out a giant screen appeared before me with the image of the celestial hospital room.

 **Lucy POV**

That was so embarrassing! I bet my face is bright red right now!

"Don't hurt him Rin! It was my fault!"

It's a good thing Loke came in when he did otherwise a war might've broken out in here.

"Loke, what's this about Gehenna? I haven't heard those stories since I lived at the manor."

Yukio looked surprised just by the mention of Gehenna, I forgot it's supposed to be an exorcist thing. I wonder why the Spirit King had to go there anyway.

"I don't know much about Gehenna, only that its where Satan and the demons are. And the Spirit King had to talk to Satan about something. He was muttering to himself and I overheard." Loke didn't seem too confused why I was asking but Yukio was, for sure.

"Did Father Fujimoto tell you about Gehenna when we visited?"

"No, my father told me stories about it when I was little. I haven't heard of it since then though."

"How would your father know about Gehenna? He's just a business man." Yukio sure is confused.

"How should I know? He never let me in his office."

Rin and Yukio started questioning Loke for the next hour.

 **Once Again, We Are Very Sorry**

 **For Uploading Late. Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Im So Sorry We Haven't Been**

 **Posting Chapters! This One Is**

 **Extra Long To Make Up For It!**

 **Gray POV**

That idiot got us kicked outa the room! If he's so mad about Rin liking Lucy then he should've made his move before him. It's not Rin's fault he has more balls than him! Damnit Natsu.

"Damnit Natsu, you couldn't wait to get all worked up til we left the room?! You probably woke Lucy up with all your jealous shouting!" I might've over-reacted a little, but I don't care, HE'S AN IDIOT!

"Come on Iceprincess, you think I'd be jealous of Puke Flames?"

"Yeah, I do. He made his move before you did and now you're jealous that he has Lucy and you don't! So yeah, you're jealous!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Crap we made Erza mad. "YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! Now, Natsu, what's this I hear of you liking Lucy?" Finally, she noticed.

"U-Uh nothing Erza, GRAY is just being the princess he is."

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAMEBRAIN!?"

Oh, now I'm gonna kick his flaming ass!

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE START FIGHTING HERE!" Too late Erza.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FLAMEBRAIN!" With those words said a flaming fist met with my ice shield.

"Hiding are we, Iceprincess? FIGHT ME!" No chance of that happening. Erza knocked him out and was coming for me next.

I woke up in the guild's infirmary, with Natsu passed out on the bed next to mine. That idiot is just causing more trouble! Those two should just duke it out, and whoever loses stays away from Lucy. At least Lyon isn't always after Juvia.

 **Loke POV**

These guys just won't let up with their questions, will they? If they know so much about Gehenna, then why are they asking me about it. I wonder if they know that I saw that little scene with Yukio and Lucy?

"Listen guys, I don't know any more than I told you. Lucy, how are you feeling?" She looks ten times better than when I brought her in just a couple of hours ago.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you. Thank you for bringing me in, Loke."

"How did everyone else get here so fast?" Yukio, as always, looked pretty confused.

"I brought them here aswell. Didn't want them to feel left out."

"Right, but I grabbed on to you and we arrived here at the same time so how was everyone here so fast?"

"I brought them here. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Do you always beat around the bush when you answer a question?"

"Most of the time. Not now, I actually brought them here, do you NOT understand that I can do that? I can bring people of my choice with me whenever I come back to the Celestial World."

"Loke, be nice."

"Of course my Princess."

"Suck up." I can hear that Rin.

"Say that again, Demon."

"How the hell could you hear that?!"

"I have great hearing. Any other questions before I leave?"

"I think their brains might overload if they get any more information." I chuckle.

Where has that Spirit King gone, he should be back by now. It's never taken him this long to come back from Gehenna. If I can keep Lucy here just a little bit longer, that might give him the time to get back before anything bad can happen.

"I think you're right Princess. Please stay here until Virgo can bring you a change of clothing and get you some supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yes Princess, just a few Celestial supplies that would be useful for you. And your friends if they want it."

I don't know if I should leave them alone again, after I walked in on the fight between them.

 **Rin POV**

Jeez, that guy is a real jackass. 'Oh I'm mister lion and I love Lucy more than anyone,' Bullshit!

"Hey, Blondie, that guy is one of your spirits right? Do you have keys for every spirit here?"

"Not EVERY spirit, only around twelve. Theres a ton more." She smiled at me! I think she's starting to like me!

"Damnit! Where is he?!"

"You okay Loke?"

"Yes Princess, I'm fine, but I'm not sure the Spirit King is the same way."

"WHAT?" Lucy's scared for him, I can tell.

"Not to worry Princess, I'm sure that he is fine. He's probably just taking his time to take care of business." Even I don't believe that.

At that very moment, I started to notice Lucy's eyes flash a brilliant blue, but only for a second. No one else seemed to notice it, not even Lucy! I grip my sword, for safety reasons.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I asked, making sure she wasn't _hurt_ or anything.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, but I should be good!" She's so cheerful. CUTE! Why's she looking at me like that?

"I'm glad you think I'm cute, Rin." WHAT?

"H-How did you-?!" How does she know what I'm thinking?! She put her finger up to her mouth as to hush me about something.

"They can't know." She whispers.

"Did you say something, Lucy?" Yukio's being observent... as usual.

"Not a thing, Yukio." Does Lucy normally lie? I actually don't think she does.

"Is Lucy acting like herself?" I whisper to Yukio, he looks at me weird.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she doesn't normally lie." He looks at me wide eyed. He suddenly pulls me into the hallway.

"Are you sure she lied?" Yukio looks worried.

"Pretty sure, when you asked if she said something, she had just said something to me."

"Hmm. Could it be Gemini Lucy or maybe that spell had an affect on her or..." He kept muttering to himself about how Lucy never lies and stuff. Blah blah blah.

 **Lucy POV**

AH! Why did I just lie to Yukio? I don't even know why I'm keeping this new magic a secret. It's amazing! I should go tell both Yukio and Rin about this! That's what I'll do, I'll tell them that it must be this new magic that made me lie. I barged into the hallway where they had gone.

"Yukio, I'm sorry that I lied. But... I can sorta... hear what you say in your head now..." Yukio and Rins eyes got wide.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Yukio asked me, his voice laced with concern.

"I think so..."

"Princess, have you seen the Spirit King at all recently?" Loke sounds distressed. I wonder what's going on.

"No, I haven't. Is he in trouble?"

"He hasn't come back for quite some time now. I'm starting to get worried..."

"I'll go see if Master Makarov knows anything about it. Yukio, you and Rin stay here until I come back."

"Wait, you're not going alone are you? That would be dangerous, Lucy." I chuckle at the thought of Yukio being protective.

"Yeah, I don't want Natsu to kick your guys' asses. He's gonna be in a bad mood since they got kicked out." Yukio looks at me, his eyes full of worry.

"Fine. Just don't get into anymore trouble while you're out."

"Promise!"

I walked out of the hospital and was transported to my home in Magnolia. I really missed this place.

"It feels like someones been here recently." I mumble under my breath.

"Thats because someone has." A guy, looking around my age, steps out the shadows.

"And who might you be?" He's quite good looking if I do say so myself. His pale skin, reddish brown hair down to his shoulders. Oh and those **eyes!** How are they so **green?!**

He chuckles slightly and speaks in a slightly high-pitched, seductive tone, "Laito Sakamaki, at your service."

He takes off his fedora and bows, he probably does this to every girl he talks to..

 **Astaroth POV**

It's a good thing that Master summoned me back when he did or I'd be dead! Still though, why _did_ he?

"Master, I've arrived." I figured since I've been taking so long to capture that girl, he'd scold me. To my surprise, I found him laughing histarically at a giant celestial looking man.

"You're too late once again! You can't even keep a fish alive!" Satan bellowed accross the throne room. "Ah, Astaroth, you're a lucky on to be able to survive that move. Of course, without my help you'd be dead."

"Damn you, Satan! She won't give in to such assholes like you!" That guy seems really pissed about something.

'Umm... You summoned me here for what reason, Master?"

"You've failed as many times as I can tolerate. Your accuracy in acquiring the girl is lacking. Your face annoys me. **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!**

"But, Master! Let me have one last attempt!"

" **NO!** You have failed one too many times!" As he spoke, five teenage boys walked up to him. "Seeing as you have yet to perform your duty properly, I replaced you. The Sakamaki Brothers have gladly taken your place. I only see five of you, wheres Laito?"

"He went to go 'check out' the girl." The golden haired one rolled his eyes.

"Well get him here!" Satan's voice boomed, the boy just continued to roll his eyes and listen to his music.

"Knowing him, he's probably already sexually harrassed her by now." Said the red haired boy with an incorrectly worn tie.

"If he advances the plans too far ahead he'll screw everything up!" Satan screamed.

In a fit of rage, I grab the little one's teddy bear and burn it to ash!

" **TEDDY! HOW DARE YOU HURT TEDDY!?"** Oh sh-

 **Laito POV**

I stand up from my bow, "And you are?" I already know, but to be polite.

"Seeing as you are standing in my apartment, I think you already know." Damn she's harsh.

"That is true, Lucy." I chuckle.

"So what do you want?" I smile.

"You're a very sought after woman, you know. Some very well known people are interested in you."

 **"** It's not my fault I'm so adorable."

"True indeed, Melon-chan." At least shes not Pancake, that girl was annoying.

 **"EXCUSE ME?!"** Guess she doesn't like that nickname. I go to grab her hand but she slaps it away.

"Fiesty one you are." I grin at her.

 **"WHO EVEN ARE YOU!?"** She starts emitting a blue aura, really compliments her eyes.

"My name is Laito and-" Did she just punch me or did I just get hit by a train?

After I wake up from that train crashing into me, I see her sitting on the couch glaring at me,

"What the hell Melon-chan?!" She glares daggers at me and I feel actual pain through my body,

She stands up with a look of pure horror on her face when she sees the pool of blood surrounding me

"W-What did I do?"

Just as she says that, Ayato and Subaru bust through the door,

"Welcome to the party, you're a bit late." Ayato grins and Subaru glares, as usual, "Would you mind helping me?"

They step over me and go to Lucy, and they get thrown across the room.

 _ **Narrator POV**_

 _Lucy doesn't know it yet, but she is slowly being taken over by Rin's flames. Soon she won't be able to control her own actions. If she continues down this path of rebeliousness, it may happen sooner than expected._


End file.
